Lahan
by Azremodehar
Summary: That night in Lahan when everything starts...


Buried in darkness...  
  
I cannot see...  
  
I cannot hear...  
  
I cannot feel...  
  
All around me...there is nothing but the darkness...  
  
I am trapped! As I regain conciousness...I start to remember...  
  
-help me!-  
  
Blood...there is blood and fire...  
  
-I can't save them!-  
  
Frustration...from...outside?  
  
Other...who is the other?  
  
-all around me...too many!-  
  
No...it's not him...(the coward)...another...different...  
  
.:Who are you?:.  
  
He is false...a false persona...  
  
.:I see...you were created...then...Fei:.  
  
-Timothy...Alice...Dan!! No! Doc get them out of here!-  
  
.:Hmm? Who are they?:.  
  
I look through the 'memories' he has...  
  
.:Ah...I see...your...friends:.  
  
-no! I won't let you hurt them!-  
  
.:Who? Do you speak to me...no, you do not even know I am here...  
ha ha...:.  
  
.:Ohhh... it is those soldiers...Kislev soldiers...:.  
  
He is angry...frustrated...his rage feeds me, makes *me* stronger...  
  
Bringing me closer to the surface...  
  
.:You want to kill...to destroy them all...:.  
  
-too many!! I can't...No! I told you to run! Get out of here!-  
  
.:Ha ha...you are weak...you don't have the power...but I do...:.  
  
-......who are you?-  
  
What he senses me? He hears me?  
  
I am momentarily taken aback. How can he, the lesser, false personality  
hear me...  
  
Oh wait, I *was* speaking to him, wasn't I?  
  
A testament to my strength then, that he could hear...  
  
.:I am part of you...:.  
  
-you can help me?-  
  
He wants my help?! Heh...perhaps I shall give it to him...  
  
.:Yeessss....ha ha ha...:.  
  
-how?!-  
  
Just a little more...  
  
.:Come here...let me out...  
  
.:Let me on the stage...:.  
  
.:I can use the power you don't even know about...:.  
  
.:I can destroy the foes before you...(everything)...:.  
  
.:Just give up control...:.  
  
-if...you can do it...help me!-  
  
.:Good...:.  
  
He surrenders the stage to me...willingly...  
  
Although I suppose at this stage I truly couldn't have fought him...  
  
Three years of darkness, and nothing, have left me a little weak...  
  
-who are you?-  
  
What? He asks that question again, even as he fades...?  
  
Very well...  
  
.:I am Id:.  
  
And then he is gone, for the moment, and I am in control again.  
  
I feel my (our) body change..."ha ha"...his body was the same as the   
coward's...  
  
Now it is mine again...*my* white skin...*my* blood-red hair...*my*   
gold eyes...  
  
My (our) Weltall changes as well...Beautiful red...glowing wings...  
  
The bloody angel of destruction. I sense a familiar presence...  
  
"Grahf. It's been a long time...So it was you."  
  
I look out the windshield, and see the doctor, the one Fei considers   
his friend.  
  
He has 'Solarian' written all over him. More than 'Solarian'...hmm...  
  
'Element'. That's what he is. The level of power I sense from him could  
be nothing else...  
  
"Fei thinks you're his friend, but I know better."  
  
The Solarian looks up at me, horror written across his face.  
  
"You know what I'm going to do, but you won't try to stop me.  
  
Element or no, you don't have the power. Run, run while you can little   
Element..."  
  
The Solarian runs, I can sense his fear and awe. Grahf backs to a   
'safe' distance, he knows what I am going to do.  
  
"Ha ha ha...ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
I laugh, and in a single burst of power, raze this pitiful town to the   
ground.  
  
The flames and energy explode around me, engulfing everyone,   
everything, for several miles around.  
  
It is a weak echo of my true power, my real strength.  
  
.:Elru...:.  
  
Grahf is gone now...out of my range.  
  
-...what...-  
  
"Shit!"  
  
I've used up too much power...I didn't have enough to begin with...  
  
-...where...-  
  
He's coming back...  
  
-*confusion*-  
  
Maybe I can keep him from coming back?  
  
No, he is under the influence of the coward...I mustn't allow that...  
  
So I fade...and Fei comes back onto the stage. He forgot...no matter...  
  
.:Well...it looks like I'm back...:.  
  
I wander around our mind...I wait for him to weaken, or call for me...  
  
=No! You can't come here!=  
  
It seems I have wandered into the coward's territory...  
  
.:Why not? Coward. Why do you keep all the good memories from me?   
(us):.  
  
=It's mine! You can't have it!=  
  
.:Greedy coward...someday...:.  
  
I fade back to the part of our mind that is mine...has always been   
mine...  
  
And I wait...  
  
-....Id....-  
  
And smile.  
  
owari?  



End file.
